


Kanaya: Maintain Composure

by TTMIYH



Series: John: Grow Increasingly Involved With Kink [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femdom, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: The fact that it would've been in front of Rose's friend, of course, added to it a little. Because she really didn't want it to happen, but the thought of it possibly happening was turning her on more. It was like having sex in public - the consequences for getting caught were horrendous, but the consequences for getting caught also made it hotter. Kanaya couldn't even look John in the eye as she poured tea into his cup, staring at the floor. She turned herself towards Rose, who was giving her a look of such heart-melting dominance, the sort of look she was used to that could break her soul in the best of ways, and poured her the tea.





	Kanaya: Maintain Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place concurrently with Chapter 3 of [John: Accept Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874917/chapters/42199010).

"One minute, please!" Kanaya said, adjusting the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling it up a little so it was a snug fit. A small, curved, remote control vibrator, the one they could buy with the best power/decibel ratio, was stuck inside of her, pressed against her clit, and rumbling at the lowest setting it could rumble at. She strained to remember the rules she had been given. Not necessarily to follow them, but to see how much she could get away with. Kanaya liked to play these little games with Rose, and Rose liked to play these little games back, and the first time Rose had suggested it, she found out that Kanaya was just aching to say the same thing.

Right. The rules.

  1. Full name, and bow politely.
  2. Do not comment on John's clothes.
  3. The table should be set before I am out.
  4. Set the table so the sugar tongs are near John.
  5. The tea should be out no more than thirty seconds after my makeup is done.
  6. No spilling the tea.
  7. When I'm ready to leave, have my white coat for me, and a coat for John (He'll forget).



"Oh, you must be John!" Kanaya said, excitedly, immediately ignoring rule number one as she pulled John into one of her distinctive Maryam embraces. "Rose is still getting her makeup on." She said, giving him a pat on the back, reaching around to shut the door behind him, and then shaking his hand. She looked him up and down, immediately noticing the unplanned, spontaneous nature of his outfit. Glancing off to the side (Ooh, she'd be in real trouble anyway), she gave John one of her fashionista looks and sort of tried to trace his figure in mid-air with her fingertips. "Um, if you want, later, I can tailor that for you a little bit better. Your shirt, I mean. It's a little..." Was all she said, to avoid ripping his uncoordinated outfit apart. Calm yourself, Kanaya. This is a big day for him. Okay. Breathe.

"I'll, uh, think about it," John responded, his body going slack a little bit as he looked around, his eyes taking in every detail they could. She watched him for a moment, worried that the sudden hug might've scared him, and was prepared to apologize the second he started looking back at her again. She had hugged him without asking, which was a major no-no! Already, she was starting to feel kind of upset about it.

"My apologies for the, um, spontaneous hug." She said the second she got his attention again, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. John just grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're fine." He replied, and Kanaya breathed a sigh of relief. Okay. Tea time. Already running out of time to get everything ready. "I'd ask where to hang up my jacket, but, uh, I forgot to bring one." He continued, as Kanaya, not wanting to grab him without asking again, began to silently usher him over to the table she had set up an hour ago when Rose retired to the bedroom to get ready.

"Oh, I can bring you one of Rose's, although it probably won't be a perfect fit. Do you have a tea preference?" She asked, hoping it was lavender. Not only was that her favorite, but it was also Rose's favorite (which was why it was her favorite), which meant that she had a pot ready to boil at pretty much any time. Please, John, say lavender. Or at the very least say no preference, so that Kanaya could decide lavender for him. Because, silly as she was, she didn't think she'd be able to make it out in time to meet Rose's time limit if she had to brew something that wasn't lavender. Plus, she just liked the way it smelled.

"I don't, uh, drink tea... very often."

Oh, thank god.

"Lavender it is."

After making sure her guest was good and seated, she was struck with the nagging feeling of having forgotten something, but turned around to start getting the kettle boiling anyway. Once it started whistling, the hot water went to the teapot, and the steeping began. Not too long, not too short. She already had the teapot in hand when she realized that Rose was sitting out at the table, trying not to immediately rush out of the kitchen. Everything was fine. It was only a couple of yards.

"I'm glad you came. Really, honestly, and as sincerely as humanly possible. I'd imagine Kanaya had introduced herself - "

Oh shit.

"Oh! That's Kanaya! I mean... I thought it was Kanaya. But it could've just been a friend or something. I don't know!"

Oh **shit**.

Kanaya almost doubled over as the vibrator's intensity shot up two notches. All of the blood drained out of her face as she carried the dainty teapot with both hands. Gently and carefully now. Please, Kanaya, don't spill this, because if you don't cause an immediate medical emergency with scalding hot tea you will cause an immediate horny emergency in your pussy from the vibrator, and that won't do. Not in front of Rose's friend!

The fact that it would've been in front of Rose's friend, of course, added to it a little. Because she really didn't want it to happen, but the thought of it  _possibly_ happening was turning her on more. It was like having sex in public - the consequences for getting caught were horrendous, but the consequences for getting caught also made it hotter. Kanaya couldn't even look John in the eye as she poured tea into his cup, staring at the floor. She turned herself towards Rose, who was giving her a look of such heart-melting dominance, the sort of look she was used to that could break her soul in the best of ways, and poured her the tea.

Around.

Alright, back straight.

Out.

Rose had been talking, probably, but it all went past Kanaya's head. She began thoroughly cleaning out the pot, now emptied of its hot leaf water, only occasionally looking towards the dining room when she noticed John reaching for the sugar cubes with his hand, and felt the buzz before she could even really take in what her eyes had seen. Finding the closest countertop, she avoided shouting by biting the sleeve of her hoodie, almost pressing her head against the cool countertop as she only barely resisted the urge to wiggle her ass at nothing. Wrapping her other arm over the top of her head, she tried to remember what was next. She had set the table. She got the tea out, although she forgot the sugar tongs. While Rose and John conversed in the other room, she leaned her head into the countertop and pressed her hand into her crotch through her sweatpants, digging the vibrator further in, in some inelegant expression of her incredible sexual masochism. They were talking. They were talking. She could hear them talking. She looked over to check.

Okay. Cleanup, they were done the tea. It wasn't formally one of the rules but Kanaya wanted to put herself back into Rose's good graces as soon as possible. Not that she was out of them, just-

Okay. Saucers in hand, John didn't see anything, thank God she was wearing black sweatpants. She was sure that something was being said, maybe even in her general direction, but just getting the dishes into the sink without dropping something was an ordeal and a half. Jackets. Jackets! Kanaya was grabbing jackets. She barely remembered beginning to walk as she grabbed the jacket rack in her and Rose's work corner. Rose wanted the white one from here. There were more than a couple of jackets, but they were each colored quite differently. Part of it was that it was easier for Kanaya to color-coordinate Rose (her suggestion), and part of it was that Rose knew Kanaya tended to get a little not-think-y when she was turned on (Rose's suggestion), so if a jacket was needed her eyes could do the thinking. Kanaya didn't have time to think about John's kind of ugly plaid. She just grabbed the next closest jacket to the white one, and then it was tappa-tappa-tappa her footfalls as fast as possible.

She slipped Rose's arm into one of the sleeves, pulling the coat taut around Rose's back. Rose had the remote cupped in her other hand, and as Kanaya pulled the second sleeve around it, Rose palmed it off to her. Finagling with John's coat gave Kanaya an opportunity to slip the remote into the pocket of her sweatshirt, and she pressed John's coat into his hands - the perfect crime. The rules didn't say she had to help him get it on. She shoved the chairs back under the table, adjusting them to neatness, and hoped that she was moving so fast that John couldn't hear the buzzing, as if that made any sense.

She opened the door to the bedroom, cringing when her arm went to slam it shut behind her. Jumping onto their bed, Kanaya squeezed the remote with one hand, shoved the other one down into her pants, and cranked the dial as high up as it could go.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
